living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
McKenzie Wright
Character sheet: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vv6Jp3Kdxu0S9jeTflniZ_mYq1SAiFdE/view?usp=sharing Appearance A disheveled pencil of a man with impossibly pale skin contrasted by the black hair and stubby smattered across his face. His musty duster drags the grounds as he walks barely looking up from his spiraled notepad. With tobacco smoke drifting behind him and the smell of whiskey emanating from his lips, McKenzie makes no effort to appear beautiful...or notable in any way. History Like many Kalashtar, McKenzie has had a past of fear and keeping to the shadows of society. The hopes of surviving and having a happy life were dashed short. A tragedy beset on far too many Kalashtar came to young McKenzie when his parents were killed before his eyes by the Dreaming Dark. After his parents died the only option he had was to live with his uncle in Adderport Q'Barra. The brother of McKenzie's human mother and a high ranking wizard in his community, he held disdain for the Kalashtar and the choices of his sister but kept the boy alive nonetheless. Maybe he just saw too much of his Sister in the boy, maybe he just understood that McKenzie had no say in his heritage. McKenzie was a secret to the world however, living under the floorboards with nothing but books and a paranoid spirit to keep him company. A rare kindness from his Uncle came in the form of wizardry training so the boy would have a fighting chance in the world. Isolation was tough as it would be for any child, but it did give McKenzie a unique opportunity to observe. When all you have to look at is the underside of a floorboard, you learn every splinter of that wood. And when given the chance to view those around you, you take the opportunity to learn everything you can. After McKenzie grew it was decided that the city of Sharn was the best place for him. The Kalashtar district of Overlook would help him survive and for the first chance give him the freedom to discover who he was. Unfortunately, McKenzie turned out to be an alcoholic judgmental asshole. Even with the possiblity of community and safety at his feet, McKenzie turned his back on Overlook, refusing to let his guard down and let the world know what he was. After a few years of odd jobs and bar fights, McKenzie, an aimless 25-year-old found companionship. He founds a friend and partner who shared in his pains. Rowen was an excellent man who had met McKenzie while asking for leads at a local pub. Rowan was a PI and, through their relationship, McKenzie picked up the trade. He had a knack for it and learned fast. It wasn't long before the two were heading their own company Paragon Inquisitions. A small apartment in Hareth's Folly with just enough room for a bed, a desk and a shelf stocked with booze. All good things must end, however, and this one, abruptly. Rowen disappeared overnight. Leaving no trace but a ransacked apartment. McKenzie's answer to grief? More booze and more work. Rowen was declared dead after a month of searching, but McKenzie never believed. For years after he has lost himself in his practice. Catching cheaters, uncovering lies, and recovering relics have been his life. And this is where we find a lost McKenzie Wright as he enters the Wayfinders Foundation. The Last War McKenzie went rather untouched by the war. His upbringing in Q'Barra kept him far away and uninvested in a fight. His uncle was never quiet about what he thought about all the 'petty squabbling'. When McKenzie made his way to Sharn, he kept to himself and the slums. Invitation Much to McKenzie's dismay, after uncovering a major conspiracy and having to do some mild globe-trotting to do so, your name gets out there. McKenzie received an invitation shortly after from Shensari Damilek, the Director of Relics and Antiquities. While McKenzie never had ambitions of joining the Wayfinders, but after making himself so public, he'll need the protection. Experience * Countless odd jobs for finding cheaters, tax evaders, and thieves. Minor things but a long list of reliable work. * Years of isolation lead to lots of reading. Xen'Dirk relics was one of the passions McKenzie followed and allowed him to make a major break for his career. * The 'big break' as it were, was McKenzie getting a tip that Nobles were being defrauded thousands of gold by being sold fake relics out of Little Xen'Dirk. The tip was hot and McKenzie made sure he followed it through. He proved the conspiracy by going far to find the people running the show and even navigating the location of one of the real artifacts. Motivation McKenzie needs an escape. He's always needed an escape. It was books when he was a child. When he ran into the stories of myth and legend. To stories of the relics and artifacts that have been hidden in the world. He sought escape in the biggest city in Eberron to disappear in the crowd, and when he needed work, he lost himself in the lives of other so he wouldn't have to think about his own. Now, he finds it hard to escape from himself when his name is spoken in every pub he goes to. And it's hard to get lost in work nowadays with the memories Rowen still lingering like a ghost. So, McKenzie seeks to escape. He seeks adventure for the distraction of it all. Seeking out those hidden relics certainly perks his ears as well, but he doesn't need the Wayfinders to be an adventurer. He needs the Wayfinders to make adventuring his life. He needs them because McKenzie knows his skillset is useful to them, and maybe if he proves that, they won't let him sit still for long... He also hears that there is an open bar for members. So company benefits are up there too. Future Goals To feel safe for once in his life. To finally relax. Secrets McKenzie tries his best to pass as human. From his years of PI work, McKenzie has gotten caught up with the wrong people and now owes the Boromar a favor Enemies Tahk Boromar. McKenzie was set up to look like he had stolen from him, but was really on what he thought was a totally unrelated case. Boromar was wise enough to know a set up when he sees one, but none the less found McKenzie in his home with money gone missing. Now McKenzie is indebted to Boromar for his 'generosity' and must find a way to pay it back. The Dreaming Dark. Personality Personality Traits * Always checking over his shoulder to make sure himself and others are safe. * Blunt and pragmatic. Ideals * The world is filled with danger, cheats, and liars. The downtrodden don't deserve to be taken advantage of by them. Bonds * Even though he hides his true identity as a Kalashtar, he knows the plights of his people all too well. * Sharn was his home for many years and he's made a name for himself there as a Private Inquisitor. * In his work, McKenzie stuck his nose where he shouldn't have and now he owes the mob, Daask, quite a bit of coin Strengths * He is a world-class PI and knows his greatest strengths are in investigation and perceiving the world around him and reading the people he interacts with. * McKenzie plays it safe. He weighs every risk before acting. Flaws * McKenzie can read people but can have a hard time keeping what he finds to himself. * The Quori McKenzie was "blessed" which turned out to be incredibly paranoid. Because of this McKenzie tries his best to pass as human and keep a low profile. * I mean, is anybody truly a PI without being an alcoholic? Completed Missions Insert Mission Name Here (Describe anything from the mission that particularly impacted your character, any achievements, allies or enemies acquired, etc.) Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Padded Armor * Rapier * Spellbook * Component Pouch * Quarterstaff * Set of Manacles * Inquisitor License Character Sheet https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vv6Jp3Kdxu0S9jeTflniZ_mYq1SAiFdE/view?usp=sharing * Spells ** Cantrips *** Booming Blade *** Mage Hand *** Prestidigitation *** Toll the Dead ** Level 1 *** Comprehend Language *** Detect Magic *** Disguise Self *** Find Familiar *** Identify *** Shield *** Sleep *** Tasha's Hideous Laughter ** Level 2 *** Detect Thoughts *** Invisibility *** Locate Object *** Mirror Image Category:Characters